Seattle's Finest
by ddoyle
Summary: Meredith Grey, one of the best homicide detectives in the country, moves to Seattle and becomes partners with Derek Shepard.
1. Chapter 1

It's Meredith Grey's first day at Seattle Police Department. She was a beat cop for less than two years, and has been a homicide detective for four. Normally, you have to be a street cop for at least three years before getting promoted to a detective. But Meredith solved many cold cases on her own, so she got promoted early. And now she's one of the best homicide detectives in the country. Along with Derek Shepard, her new partner.

Meredith has lived in Boston her whole life. Honestly, she doesn't know how she lasted twenty four years around her rude and irritating mother, Ellis Grey. Ellis is one of the best surgeons in the world, and she expected her one and only child to follow her footsteps. She has never been a good mother, so Meredith wasn't going to fulfill her dreams. However, she always did have the desire to save lives and help others, so instead of using her brilliance into surgery, she did it into solving crimes. Both jobs do good, but of course, her mother doesn't agree with that.

Even though Meredith was ranked #1 every grade in high school, was on honor roll and was the valedictorian, it was never good enough for her mother. Her mother didn't care about Meredith, only that she was the best. And even though she was the best, it still didn't satisfy Ellis.

So for once in her life, she rebelled and went against her mother's wishes. Even though she studied medical books her whole life, she decided against college and medical school. She's never seen Ellis so angry, which is saying something considering she has never been sweet or sentimental with her daughter.

It was a big adjustment going to the police academy after planning for a different career her whole life. And while she knows she would've been a great surgeon, she loves her job. Even if it pays way, way less than a doctor does, she loves putting criminals in prison, where they belong. She craves giving closure to victims and their families, because the only thing worse than someone you love being murdered, is knowing that the murderer is out there free.

After six years of listening to her mother talk down on her job, she made an impulse decision to move 3,000 miles away. So far she's glad she did, even if her mother calls and complains daily. It's better than hearing it in person, and she can hang up whenever she desires.

She moved into her new house a week ago, and spent the week unpacking and exploring the city. While she's excited about her new journey, she's also nervous. She doesn't have any friends here. And in Boston, she was the star homicide detective. But in Seattle, Derek Shepard is the star. She's worked too hard for some man to downplay her abilities.

She doesn't understand why they would pair the two best together, instead of separating them so more cases are solved. But she also doesn't want to be the new guy that every one hates.

The receptionist at the police station looked up when she walked in. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Grey. It's my first day."

"Ah yes, welcome. Let me take you to Captain Andrews."

"Thank you, Officer..?"

"Officer Ramey." She stuck her hand out.

She shook her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Good luck." Officer Ramey stopped outside the captain's door, then walked away.

Meredith knocked twice, then heard "come in."

She walked into a dull, small office and saw a tall man in his forties. "Hello, Captain Andrews. I'm Detective Grey."

"Ah! The famous Detective Grey," he laughed, "it's so nice to meet you. I'm excited to have you here."

"Thank you, me too." They both turned when they heard a knock.

"Hey, Cap." He looked at Meredith. "Who is this?"

"This is your new partner, Detective Meredith Grey."

Meredith couldn't believe that he was her partner. She knew of his name, but didn't know his face. She assumed he is in his young thirties, with beautiful, dark brown, wavy hair she'd love to run her fingers through. _Wait, stop. He's your partner, Meredith._

"Nice to meet you, Meredith. I'm Derek Shepard."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek knew that Meredith Grey was an attractive woman, he saw photos online when he did research on his new partner. He wasn't happy when his previous partner, Jackson Torres, decided to relocate to Florida. They've been together since Derek was promoted to detective eleven years ago. But he's grateful that he got partnered with one of the best, instead of someone lazy or new.

But man, in person, she is _beautiful_.

After their introductions in the Captain's office, they got sent to their first crime scene together. Derek was driving in his cruiser when he heard her speak.

"So, uh, how long have you been a detective?"

"Eleven years."

"So you're thirty two years old then?"

He laughed. "Yes. How about you?"

"I'm twenty four and have been a detective for four years."

"So you went to the police academy at seventeen?"

"No. I got promoted to detective after two years of being a street cop."

"Why?"

"I spent a lot of my free time solving cold cases so they decided to promote me early."

"That's impressive."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He couldn't speak after that. He was so mesmerized by her smile.

xx

They arrived to their designation, in downtown Seattle, after a fifteen minute drive.

"Hey Officer Smith," Derek said to a tall, toned man in his thirties, "where's the body?"

He pointed towards an alley. "Down there."

Both detectives nodded their thanks and found a young, Caucasian woman with a bullet in her abdomen.

Meredith pulled out a wallet out of the victim's purse. "Okay, this is Vanessa Clements. She's twenty seven and lives in Bellevue. She's 5'4", 139 pounds."

"What's that?" Derek asked, pointing to another card in the purse. Meredith grabbed it.

"She was a nurse at Overlake Medical Hospital."

Derek sighed. "I know of some doctors who work there. We should go ask around about her."

"Yeah. Let's go."

In the car, Derek dialed an officer who is also on the case, at the station. "Hey Keller. What do we know about the victim?"

"Vanessa Clements was a twenty seven year old nurse. Lived in a one story house in Bellevue. She had been a nurse for four years. She lived in Houston her whole life and went to college at Texas Tech, and moved here after she graduated. Never been married. No siblings, parents died as a teenager. Has no record, not even a speeding ticket."

"Thanks Keller." He hung up.

xx

Ten minutes later, they walked into the hospital and asked a nurse at the nurse station. "Excuse me, do you know of a Vanessa Clements?"

The nurse looked nervous when she saw their badges. "Uh, yes. She missed work today. Did something... is everything okay?"

Meredith took a step closer. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm Detective Meredith Grey and this is my partner, Derek Shepard. I'm sorry to inform you of this, but we found Vanessa's body in an alley in downtown Seattle."

The nurse, Emma as it says on her name tag, gasped and tears fell down her face.

"Oh my gosh. Vanessa? Are you sure?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Derek responded.

"What.. what happened?"

"She was shot."

Emma hiccuped. "Do you know who did this?"

Meredith replied. "Not yet. We have some questions to ask, if that's okay."

"Yes, of course. Anything to help."

"What can you tell us about Vanessa?"

"She was one of the nicest people I have ever known. Patients loved her. She always made them comfortable and was positive in negative situations. A lot of doctors and nurses gossip around here, but Vanessa never did. She always told people to mind their own business and that they wouldn't like it if other people gossiped about them behind their back. She was such a good person."

"Sounds like a wonderful woman." Emma nodded. "Do you know of anyone who didn't like her, or any ex boyfriends?"

"No, we've been friends since her first day here. Not best friends, but close coworkers and sometimes went out after shifts. But I've never heard of any long term boyfriend or someone she had problems with."

"Okay, thank you. And I'm so sorry for your loss." Meredith says.

"Here's my card, if you can think of anything." Derek handed her his business card and they said their goodbyes.

After talking to a few other nurses, they were walking out of the hospital, when Meredith wondered out loud. "It doesn't make sense. It sounds like every one liked her, and she had no enemies or ex boyfriends. It sounds like a random kill."

"Maybe," Derek said, "we'll figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith and Derek were back at the station trying to catch some leads on the murder, but after three hours, they had no luck.

"Okay," Meredith started, "there are no fingerprints or security cameras on scene."

"And we went through every one in her life and no one seems to hold a grudge against her." Derek finished.

"And the police hasn't found the murder weapon." Meredith added.

Derek sighed. "It is starting to look like a random murder."

"I know. And I don't like it," Meredith said, "because if it was a random murder, then that means there could be more coming."

"Let's hope not."

"Yeah. Well we need to keep trying. Even though she has no family, I want closure."

"Absolutely."

xx

An hour and no leads later, Derek got a phone call.

"Detective Derek Shepard."

Meredith looked up and saw anger on his face.

"We're on our way." He hung up.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Another body was found. Woman in her twenties, bullet wound to the abdomen."

"Oh, no..."

They arrived to the scene fifteen minutes later. Meredith grabbed her wallet inside of her purse.

"Lynnea Smith. Twenty five years old. 5'3" and 124 pounds."

"We won't know if this is the same murderer until the bullets are ran, but if it is, it looks like he's targeting women in their twenties."

"Yes, and both victims are short and skinny as well."

"But they look nothing alike. Different hair colors, Lynnea has glasses on but Vanessa didn't."

"Hmmm... call your buddy and ask for a run down on this victim." Derek nodded and called.

"Officer Keller."

"Hey Keller, can you give us a run down on Lynnea Smith."

They heard clicking on a keyboard. "Lynnea Smith is twenty five years old, and lives in an apartment in Redmond. Raised by her father, mother and other brother died in a car accident when she was only two. Dad still lives in Cleveland, Ohio, which is where she was born and raised. She moved here three years ago and became a teacher at Redmond Elementary."

"Thanks." The phone clicked.

"The only similarities these victims have is they moved to Seattle a couple years ago, in their twenties, short and petite, and have no family in the city." Meredith commented. "And these two women don't sound like the type to walk in alleys by themselves."

xx

After calling the Cleveland local police to inform Lynnea's father, and visiting the school to inform the staff, they were back at the station.

"Lynnea has an ex boyfriend in the city. They started dating two months after she moved here and broke up six months ago." Derek informed Meredith.

"So they we're dating for two years. Hmm, what do we know about him?"

"Jack Baker. Accountant. Twenty seven. It doesn't look like he has any motive, and he doesn't have any known connection to Vanessa."

"But we don't know if it's the same murderer yet." Her phone rang. "Speaking of."

"Detective Meredith Grey."

"This is the lab. It is confirmed that the bullets came from the same gun."

"Thank you." She slammed the phone down.

"Okay, it is now officially a double homicide. One more, and he's a serial killer."

 **I'm still new at writing fanfictions, so please review! Luckily, this story is coming easier for me than my other one, but reviews will still be helpful.**

 **Have a good day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two days since the murder of Lynnea, and there hasn't been another since, and no leads.

"I just don't get it," Derek sighed. "Lynnea and Vanessa were murdered by the same killer, but there is no known connections between the victims. It's been two days since he killed Lynnea, and he killed Vanessa less than a day before. Why stop now?"

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way." His beautiful partner wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"He killed those two for a specific reason. There is a connection, we just don't know what it is. There would be a chance he's killing them based on a previous woman in his life, but the victims look nothing alike. But both victims were in their twenties and alone in the city. He targeted these women. But if there isn't a connection, and he is killing random women on the streets, why stop just after two? We're missing something."

"But what?" Derek asked.

After thinking for a few minutes, Meredith asked, "Has their been any previous murders similar to these in Seattle?"

"How recent?" Derek asked, pulling out files.

"Maybe the last year."

After a few minutes of searching, he opened a file. "Okay, a woman named Samantha Pappas was shot in the abdomen and found in an alley in Seattle nine months ago. She was an accountant, and twenty eight years old."

"Did they ever find the murderer or any leads?"

"No. They looked into the ex boyfriend, according to her friends, they ended on bad terms, but he had an alibi."

"What was the alibi?"

"Out at a bar. Bartender approved."

"No security cameras?" He shook his head. "So they gave up on him after?"

"Looks like it."

"Well, he may have went to the bar that night, but it doesn't mean he was there all night. How far was the alley from the bar?"

"Four blocks."

"Where is he now?"

"Michael Scott has been in a rehab for the last eight months. Just got out last week."

"We got our guy." They both stood up and rushed out of the station.

xx

After searching Michael Scott's house and finding the murder weapon, and photos of the victims in his office, they finally sent him away in the back of a police car. They found out that he killed Samantha for dumping him, and killed the other two for rejecting him when he asked them out on a date.

"Well he was certainly messed up. But I'm glad we found him before he hurt more."

"I agree." Derek said.

"So," Derek cleared his throat, "want to go out for drinks and celebrate for closing our first case together?"

Meredith was exhausted, and was going to deny. But she couldn't resist his smile.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

They decided to go to a bar called Joe's. Apparently it's a common hang out between cops and doctors downtown.

They both sat at the bar when Joe came up. "Hey Derek. How are you?"

"Good. Joe, this is Meredith, my new partner in crime. Meredith, Joe."

"Nice to meet you Meredith." Joe stuck his hand out.

"You too." Meredith smiled and shook his hand.

"So what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a beer." Derek answered.

"Tequila for me."

After Joe left for their drinks, Meredith looked at Derek and rose her brows.

"What?"

"Partner in crime?" She giggled.

Derek officially loved that sound. "Well are we not?"

"Sure, but that's so cheesey." Derek joined in laughing.

"So tell me about yourself Detective Grey."

"Well you already know I've been a detective for the last four years, street cop for two before. I lived in Boston my whole life with my mom. I don't have any relationship with my father, I have no siblings."

"Why'd you decide to move all the way out to Seattle?"

"To get away from my mother." Derek tilted his head. _Oh, that's adorable_ , Meredith thought.

"What's wrong with your mother?"

"She's a famous surgeon, so she always expected me to follow her footsteps. And that was the plan. I spent my whole childhood reading medical books and journals and spent most of my time at the hospital. When I got old enough, I didn't go to the hospital as much and saw my mother even less. Being a surgeon was more important to her than being a mother. The only love I got was from our housekeeper. I was lonely my whole life, basically neglected by my mother and yet she expected me to do what she wanted. So when I turned eighteen, I decided I had enough. I didn't go to college or medical school, but joined the academy instead."

"I'm sorry you went through that. How'd she react to your decision?"

"I've never seen her so angry, which is saying something considering her two emotions with me was annoyance or anger. She did everything in her power to change my mind, but I refused. She still hasn't accepted it. But it was the best decision I've ever made and don't regret it for a second."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy."

"Me too. Now tell me about yourself."

"I have four sisters, all doctors. My father died when I was a kid, I'm still close with my mother and sisters even though all of them live in New York. Except Amelia, she's at a private practice in California."

"Why did you decide to become a detective?"

Derek sighed. He usually doesn't talk about it, but she was his partner and he liked her, so he decided to spill.

"One day when I was twelve, Amelia and I were at my dad's shop that he owned. Two men came in with guns and tried to steal money and my dad's watch. My dad refused to give away his watch, because it was a gift from my mom. So they killed him."

Meredith shook her head. "I'm so sorry Derek. You said you and Amelia were there?"

He nodded. "We were playing on the floor behind one of the counters. I had to cover Amelia's mouth so she wouldn't make noise and alert them."

"How old was she?"

"Five. And they never found the killers, so that's why I became a homicide detective."

 **Hope y'all are having a good day! Please review and recommendations are always welcomed! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Joe set down their drinks and they both said their thanks.

"I'm sorry you and your family went through that. I hate that the killers were never caught."

Derek sighed. "Me too. And I tried myself, so many times. But since it was so long ago there were no security cameras and fingerprints are a no-go now. And they had ski masks on, so I never saw what they looked like."

"I wish I could help."

"Thank you, but it's a dead end. But at least I can catch other killers." Meredith nodded.

They both sat in silence. Not awkward or uncomfortable silence though.

They were subtlety checking each other out.

Meredith looked for a ring, but didn't see one, which was surprising since he was so handsome. Derek was taking in her beautiful, soft features.

Meredith's phone rang, and they both jumped since they were distracted with each other.

"Excuse me." Meredith groaned when she saw who was calling.

"Hello mother." Derek silently laughed when she rolled her eyes.

"Seattle's great, mother. Thanks for asking... No, I'm not quitting, I've told you that for the last seven years... Why? Because I love my job and I don't want to be a doctor... Yes, shame on me for catching murderers... Of course, you have surgery... Bye."

"She sounds lovely." Meredith glared at him, and he smirked back.

"Well, since we don't have work tomorrow and my mother pisses me off, I'm getting drunk. Are you in?" She signaled Joe over.

Derek didn't get drunk often, but he wasn't going to leave her alone in downtown Seattle. And he wanted to spend more time with her.

"I'm in."


End file.
